Kriegsmond
by DarkSerapha
Summary: A/U, Yaoi, V x G, angst, gewalt, später lime und lemon. Chap 4 up! Den Saiyajin fällt ein ungewöhnlicher Widerstandskämpfer in die Hände - er ist einer der ihren aber er kämpft gegen sie! Vegeta-no-ouji soll sein Geheimnis lüften - mit allen Mitte
1. Kriegsmond Teil 1: "Der blinde Gefangene...

**Anmerkung: **   
Alternate Universe: Vegeta-sei wurde nicht von Freezer zerstört. Was passiert, wenn ein rätselhafter Widerstandskämpfer entdeckt wird, der gegen seine eigene Rasse kämpft? Wird es ihm gelingen, seine Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten? 

**Pairing:** Vegeta x Goku 

Dies ist eine Yaoi-FF. Hier geht es um die Liebe zwischen Männern. Don't like, don't read.   
Alle anderen: Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: **   
DBZ gehört mir nicht. Ich leihe mir nur die heißesten Kerle daraus aus und missbrauche sie schamlos. Wofür braucht man da Eigentumsrechte? So ist es viel lustiger! 

**Warnungen: **   
A/U, Gewalt, dark, angst (sehr viel), romance, später lime und lemon, sowie eventuell rape. 

**Worterklärungen:**   
shimata, kuso: verdammt, verflucht, shit   
no Ouji: Prinz (Titel)   
no Ou: König (Titel)   
-sama: höchst ehrerbietige Anrede   
-dono: Extremst ehrerbietige repektvolle Anrede - etwa: Fürst   
Vegeta-sei: Planet Vegeta   
Oozaru: Werform der Saiyajin 

**Kriegsmond**

****

****

Kapitel 1: Der blinde Gefangene 

Dunkelheit. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel. Er konnte nichts sehen. Und er konnte sich auch nicht bewegen. 

_Ich bin... gelähmt?_

Panik erfasste ihn. Sein Atem ging schnell und unruhig. 

_Ich muss... mich beruhigen. Ich muss wissen, was mit mir geschieht._

_Ich kann nichts sehen!_

_Wo bin ich?_

Zwar konnte er keinen Muskel rühren, aber er fühlte seine Umgebung. Er lag auf einer harten Unterlage, die unsanft hin und her bewegt wurde. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Zusätzlich zu der Lähmung waren seine Hände hinter dem Rücken gefesselt. 

_Was ist geschehen?_

Sein Kopf tat weh. Furchtbare Schmerzen. Er erinnerte sich nur dunkel... der Kampf... so viele Feinde... __

__

_Aber ich habe sie im Schach gehalten! Wie konnten sie mich fangen?_

Eine Welle ungeahnten Schmerzes. Sein Kopf, der sich anfühlte, als würde er gleich explodieren. Stimmen... Stimmen in seinem Geist und dann nur noch Dunkelheit. 

_WAS IST GESCHEHEN? WO BIN ICH?_

~~~***~~~ 

Ananke sah auf den gefesselten Körper hinunter. Hatte sich nicht gerade die eine Hand bewegt? 

„Ich glaube, er ist wach." 

„Red keinen Quatsch, Ananke! Er hat genug Drogen intus, um bis nächsten Monat zu hibernieren." Karkan sah den anderen Krieger strafend an. 

„Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass Elyran einen Fehler bei der Dosierung gemacht hat?" 

Ananke schauderte. Nein, das wollte er sicher nicht. Elyran war bekannt für seine Temperament und seine Grausamkeit. Und seine Rachsucht. Wenn er das nächste mal verletzt wäre und Elyran ihn behandelte... nicht auszudenken. 

„Nein... natürlich nicht... aber..." Der lange dunkelbraune Schwanz des Kriegers schwang nervös hin und her, als er neben der Trage einher schritt. 

„Was geht hier vor?" Die beiden Krieger zuckten unter dem scharfen Kommando zusammen. 

„Nichts, Commander Radditz..." 

„Warum haltet ihr dann nicht die Klappe und tut Euren Job? Oder muss ich Euch erst beibringen, was Disziplin heißt?" 

Beide Krieger bewahrten vorsichtig ein neutrales Gesicht, als sie den Nacken beugten und einig „Nein, Radditz-sama" flüsterten. 

Radditz nickt befriedigt. Gut. Wenigstens hatten sie den nötigen Respekt vor ihm. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Trage und die Last, die sie trug und seine Stirn runzelte sich. 

Ein Rätsel. Dieser Mann war ein Rätsel. 

_Einer unserer eigene Leute... und ein Widerstandskämpfer? Unglaublich! _

Radditz' Augenbrauen senkten sich düster. 

_Wenn sein Schwanz nicht plötzlich nachgewachsen wäre, mitten im Kampf... ich hätte es vielleicht gar nicht bemerkt! Wer ist er? Warum kämpft er gegen uns? Und woher kommt diese unglaubliche Kraft? Und warum habe ich das Gefühl, das ich ihn irgendwoher kenne?_

All das hatte den Commander der 54. Division der königlichen Garde dazu bewogen, alles zu unternehmen, den Mann in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Er war nicht in der Lage dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Dies würden Klügere und Höherstehende, als er es war, tun müssen... 

~~~***~~~ 

Der König saß auf dem Thron, einen Arm auf die Lehne gestützt, das Kinn lässig auf der Hand liegend. Er sah beinahe entspannt aus, aber innerlich brodelte es in ihm, und seine Berater wussten das wohl, weshalb sie sich dem König nur mit äußerster Vorsicht zu nähern wagten. Soeben hatte General Nappa seinen Bericht abgeschlossen. Des Königs eiskalte schwarze Augen ruhten einen Moment auf dem Mann, dem er vielleicht am meisten vertraute, dann nahmen sie einen abwesenden Ausdruck an. Die Höflinge und Berater warteten gespannt auf das, was da kommen mochte. 

„Ich verstehe. Es gibt also keine Fortschritte. Ihr habt immer noch nicht entdeckt, wo sie sich versteckt halten. Und mein Sohn... ist ungehorsam..." 

Die Kälte in dieser Stimme hätte den ganzen Raum in Eis verwandeln können. Einige der Höflinge schauderten und begannen, sich langsam und unauffällig vom Thron zu entfernen. 

Nappa hielt dem Blick des Königs stand. Er beugte leicht den Nacken. 

„Der Prinz... hat seine letzte Mission zu unserer vollsten Zufriedenheit abgeschlossen. Danach hat er beschlossen, sich dem Training zu widmen..... Euer Majestät." 

„Dem Training, was? Obwohl ich ihm ausdrücklich befohlen hatte, sich sofort zum Bericht zu mir zu begeben, wenn er zurückkehrt. Verdammter Sturkopf! Und wenn er zehnmal die beste Truppe anführt, ich WERDE MIR DAS NICHT VON IHM BIETEN LASSEN! Nicht von meinem eigenen Sohn! Schickt ihn SOFORT zu mir. Es wird Zeit, dass er seine Grenzen kennen lernt!" 

Die Hälfte der Anwesenden zuckte bei dem beherrschten, aber schneidenden Tonfall des Königs zusammen. Wenn er in dieser Laune war... wusste man nie, was passieren würde. Der nächste, der eine schlechte Nachricht vorzubringen hatte, würde höchstwahrscheinlich einen ungemein unangenehmen, wenn auch schnellen Tod sterben. Der einzige, der es wagte, dem König in dieser Laune die Stirn zu bieten, war der Prinz... was normalerweise dazu führte, dass der Thronsaal neu dekoriert werden musste. Insgeheim überlegten die Berater sich schon mal gute Ausreden, die es ihnen erlauben würden, sich ohne Schmach zurückzuziehen, wenn der Prinz eintreffen würde. Aber genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und alle Köpfe drehten sich, um zu sehen, wer der Eindringling war. 

Der Königs sah langsam auf und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er versuchte, zu erkennen, wer sich die Unverschämtheit herausnahm, so unzeremoniell in den Thronraum einzudringen. Ein Mann trat aus den Schatten der Tür. Mit ehrerbietig gesenktem Kopf schritt er bis kurz vor dem Thron, wo er sich auf die Knie warf. 

„Mein König.....!" 

König Vejita kniff die Augen zusammen und grollte. Er erkannte den Mann sofort – die lange Mähne war unverkennbar.  
"Commander Radditz! Ich hoffe wirklich, das du einen sehr triftigen Grund hast, um dieses 

Krisengespräch zu stören, denn ich würde es bestimmt ein paar Sekunden lang bedauern, dich in die nächste Dimension befordern zu müssen!" 

Eilig hob Radditz den Kopf und erstarrte. Sein König glühte vor Zorn. Sein Ki umgleißte ihn wie eine Flamme. Radditz schluckte. Anscheinend ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt... 

„Mein König... bitte hört mich an! Ich habe einen wichtigen Gefangenen gemacht! Ich bin sicher, dass wir von ihm wertvolle Informationen bekommen können.....!" 

„Und deshalb störst Du mich? Radditz... wie kannst du es wagen..." Das Grollen wurde lauter. 

„Umm... Majestät... Vejita-dono... bitte...! Es ist wirklich ein äußerst ungewöhnlicher Gefangener! Er... er ist ein Saiyajin!" 

Das weckte des Königs Interesse. Seine Überraschung wurde nur dadurch sichtbar, dass er sich nachdenklich mit einem Finger ans Kinn tippte. 

„Ein Saiyajin...? Und er kämpft gegen uns...? Das ist wirklich ungewöhnlich. Gut, bringt ihn herein. Ich will ihn mit eigenen Augen sehen!" 

Radditz atmete erleichtert auf. Er wusste, dass er dem sofortigen Tod nur haarscharf entronnen war. Er winkte einem seiner Männer zu, der, seine Befehle erwartend, an der Tür stand. 

~~~***~~~ 

Das Geschaukel kam zu einem Halt. Es war immer noch finster, aber wenigstens war er sich seiner selbst bewusst. Und seine empfindlichen Sinne spürten, was um ihn herum vorging. Er versuchte, sich zu sammeln. 

„Das ist das Signal. Bringt ihn rein!" 

Wieder wurde er angehoben und eine kurze Strecke weit getragen. Er konzentrierte sich stärker. Um ihn herum waren viele Kis und er spürte Überraschung und Verwirrung in den meisten. Sie waren alle nicht schwach, aber lange nicht so stark wie er. Dort vorne war ein Ki, das ihm bekannt vorkam... 

~~~***~~~ 

_Ein Schrei reiner Wut... Tritte und Schläge und Körper, die leblos zu Boden fallen. Er würde sie daran hindern, diesen Planeten zu erobern, den zu beschützen er geschworen hatte! Dann vor ihm, ein großer kräftiger Mann mit sehr langem schwarzen Haar. Ein mächtiges Ki. Zwar ihm noch lange nicht gewachsen, aber nichtsdestotrotz eine Herausforderung. Er zögert kurz, denn irgendwie ist etwas vertrautes an diesem Ki. Sie stehen sich gegenüber. Belauern sich. Jeder wartet darauf, dass der andere die erste Bewegung macht. Schließlich hält der andere es nicht mehr aus, er greift an. Er wird zurück geschleudert und bemerkt plötzlich, dass sich von hinten und den Seiten weiter Feinde genähert haben. Eine Falle! Jemand wirft ein Netz über ihn. Er ist außer sich vor Wut. _

__

Niemals... niemals werde ich das zulassen! 

_Er schreit, und zieht alle Energie an sich... bald... bald... es reicht noch nicht, aber gleich ist es soweit. Er schleudert seine Feinde von sich, sie fliegen fort wie Puppen. Er wirft den Kopf zurück und heult wie ein wildes Tier. Er hat ein merkwürdiges Gefühl... Etwas ist anders... er sieht die zerstörte Stadt, er weiß, wie viele Menschen dort gestorben sind. Der Zorn treibt ihn unerbittlich vorwärts. Er spürt, wie seine Energie wächst! Gleich... dort ist er wieder, der Mann mit dem langen Haar. Er stürzt sich auf ihn! Er wird ihn in der Luft zerreißen! Der andere weicht zurück. Er folgt ihm. Plötzlich weiten sich die Augen seines Feindes, als er etwas hinter ihm bemerkt. Hastig gibt er jemandem ein Zeichen. Und plötzlich ist da dieser Schmerz... Er wirft sich zu Boden, sein Kopf... etwas ist in seinem Kopf... es versucht, seine Barrieren zu durchbrechen. Der Schmerz ist unerträglich. Er spürt schon nicht mehr, wie ein weiteres Netz über ihn geworfen wird und sich ein Dutzend Feinde auf ihn stürzen. Er spürt die Tritte und Schläge nicht mehr. Das Etwas in seinem Kopf verbannt alles andere und schließlich umfängt ihn gnädige Dunkelheit._

~~~***~~~ 

Ja... er kannte dieses Ki. Und direkt daneben..... ein weiteres sehr mächtiges Ki. Dem ersten noch um ein Vielfaches überlegen. Er spürte große Macht, die sorgfältig beherrscht wurde. Das wäre eine Herausforderung! Dieses Ki... es wäre eines wahren Kampfes würdig. Er wüsste gerne, ob er diesem Krieger gewachsen wäre. Er wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er hart auf dem Boden abgesetzt wurde. 

Eine dunkle, kalte Stimme ließ ihm Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Dies war das machtvolle Ki... die Stimme passte zu der Kälte, die der Mann ausstrahlte. 

„Das ist er also. Was ist mit ihm geschehen?" 

„Selbst gefesselt hat er sich noch mit solcher Kraft gewehrt, dass er zehn meiner besten Männer schwer verletzt hat. Zusätzlich haben wir Ki-Fesseln angebracht. Aber auch mit ihnen war er zu gefährlich. Wir mussten ihn unter Drogen setzen. Er ist jetzt gelähmt und blind und er wird sicher nicht vor ein paar Stunden aufwachen." 

„Erstaunlich. Wie habt ihr ihn fangen können?" 

„Er hat gekämpft wie ein Berserker. Er hat meine gesamte Division alleine in Schach gehalten; seine Kraft und Schnelligkeit ist unglaublich. Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen! Aber... er scheint sich seiner eigene Kräfte nicht voll bewusst zu sein. Als ich bemerkte, was er ist, fiel mir als einzige Möglichkeit eine Psycho-Attacke ein. Ich befahl meiner Telepathin, ihn anzugreifen. Sie sagt, er habe so gut wie keine Verteidigung dagegen gehabt. So als hätte er nicht mit so einem Angriff gerechnet. Sie hat ihn voll erwischt. Er fiel um wie ein Stein. Es ist, als wäre er nie trainiert worden, seinen Geist abzuschirmen. Meine Telepathin sagt aber, dass er ein Naturtalent ist, was psychische Barrieren angeht. Er hat alles, was er weiß, hinter einer so starken Selbst-Barriere verschlossen, dass sie nicht durchkam. Darum habe ich ihn hergebracht. Ich hatte gehofft, dass einer Eurer Telepathen in der Lage ist..." 

Er spürte, wie sich ihm das eiskalte Ki näherte. Eine Hand umfasste sein Kinn. Er würde sich wehren, aber er konnte keinen Muskel rühren, konnte nicht sprechen, nicht einmal die Augen öffnen. 

„Rätselhaft... Ich verstehe... und wenn das nicht hilft, gibt es ja noch andere Möglichkeiten. Gut gemacht, Radditz. Du hast richtig gehandelt. Er könnte von großem Wert für uns sein. Wenn er ein so starker Kämpfer ist, wie Du sagst, bekleidet er womöglich einen hohen Rang im Widerstand. Wenn es uns gelingt, ihn zu brechen, könnte er uns wertvolle Informationen verraten." 

Die Hand ließ sein Kinn los. Sein Herz raste noch immer. Die Kälte...! 

„Euer Majestät... ich bin froh, dass Ihr zufrieden seid!" 

„Fürwahr. Ich werde mir eine... angemessene Belohnung für deine Treue einfallen lassen, Radditz. Und nun... bringt ihn fort. Übergebt ihn Asam. Er soll das volle Programm durchziehen. Wenn man den Geist knacken will, hilft es, den Körper zu schwächen." 

_Was? Nein... oh shimata... wo bin ich gelandet..._

Und das letzte, was er hörte, war ein grausames Lachen, bevor er wieder in gnädiger Dunkelheit versank. 

~~~***~~~ 

_Ende Kapitel 1_

__

_Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst bitte ein Review, ich habe bereits zwei weitere Kapitel fertig, die lade ich aber nur hoch, wenn ich genügend Feedback bekomme..... _   
_*fg_   
_Ich weiß nicht genau, was aus dieser Fic werden wird... Ich hatte einen Traum heute Nacht. Seitdem habe ich hieran geschrieben. Ich habe versucht, die Atmosphäre von dem Traum in die Fanfiction zu übertragen. Und bitte fragt mich jetzt nicht, was ich sonst noch so träume, nachts... ^.^'''_

_Dark Serapha_


	2. Kriegsmond Teil 2: "Der tödliche Tänzer"

**Anmerkung:**   
Ihr habt es so gewollt.. *ggg* Bitte schreibt mir weiter Reviews, ich kann jede Ermutigung brauchen.. der schreckliche Writers Block erhebt nämlich drohend sein Haupt...****

**Disclaimer: **  
DBZ gehört mir immer noch nicht. *Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! 

**Worterklärungen:**   
shimata, kuso: verdammt, verflucht, shit   
Bakayaro: Mistkerle, Arschlöcher   
gomen: Entschuldigung (eher informell)  
no Ouji: Prinz (Titel)   
no Ou: König (Titel)   
-sama: respektvolle Anrede   
Vegeta-sei: Planet Vegeta   
Oozaru: Werform der Saiyajin   
kata: eine vorgegebene Reihe von Bewegungen für das Einzeltraining – wesentliches Element vieler Kampfsportarten 

**Ganz lieber Dank an Azurite fürs betalesen! *knuddelz**

**Kriegsmond**

Kapitel 2: Der tödliche Tänzer 

Nappa beobachtete die geschmeidige Gestalt, die in schnellen, fließenden Bewegungen durch den Trainingsraum glitt. 

_Kein Ki... er setzt kein Ki ein und bewegt sich trotzdem so schwerelos! _

Der General war immer wieder erstaunt, wenn er dies beobachtete. Der Mann vor ihm hatte etwas raubkatzenartiges, eine mysteriöse Grazie, die selbst in diesem Volk von Kriegern nur äußerst selten anzutreffen war. Der Prinz war klein nach den Standards seine Volkes, der General war fast anderthalbmal so groß wie er. Trotzdem war der Prinz kräftig gebaut, auf eine kompakte, schlanke Art. Ein mächtiger Brustkorb, eine fast schon zierliche Taille, lange, kräftige Beine. – trotz seiner fehlenden Größe wirkte der Prinz nicht klein. Das lag sicher auch an seiner Art, sich aufrecht zu halten und seiner Fähigkeit, absolut jeden, selbst den riesenhaften General, von oben herab zu betrachten. Absolute Selbstsicherheit sprach aus jeder der fließenden Bewegungen, als der Prinz, den vorgegebenen Bewegungen seines Katas folgend, fast lautlos durch die Luft glitt. Eine Serie von Tritten, gefolgt von einem doppelten Überschlag nach hinten, dann katapultierte sich der leichte, tödlich graziöse Körper in die Luft. Zwei weitere Tritte folgten, und nach einem Salto landete der Prinz in einer angespannten Verteidigungshaltung am Boden. Die eine Hand war auf Schulterhöhe erhoben, die andere sicherte den empfindlichen Bereich an der Seite. Eine Reihe fließender Schläge vervollständigte die Kata und der Prinz landete mit einem letzten Salto in einer perfekten Haltung. Erst jetzt fiel Nappa auf, dass er unwillkürlich den Atem angehalten hatte. Dem Prinzen beim Training zuzusehen, kam dem Anblick eines Tänzers gleich... eines Tänzers mit absolut präzisen Bewegungen und tödlichen Händen. 

Endlich löste sich der General aus dem Schatten, räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und näherte sich dem Prinzen, der zu einer Nische hinüber gegangen war. Er nahm ein Handtuch und trocknete sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Sein königsblauer Trainingsanzug, enganliegend, wie der Prinz sie bevorzugte, wies ebenfalls Schweißflecken auf, aber trotzdem atmete der Prinz nicht schwer und strahlte auch sonst eine Frische aus, als habe er gerade einen langen erholsamen Schlaf hinter sich und nicht sechs Stunden ununterbrochenes hartes Training, nachdem er gerade von einer schwierigen Mission zurück gekehrt war. 

Als der General sich räusperte, drehte sich der Prinz um. Nappa erkannte, dass er die ganze Zeit um seine Anwesenheit gewusst hatte. Er lächelte leicht... er konnte seinem Prinzen nichts vormachen... 

„General..." die Stimme klang emotionslos, aber Nappa erkannte es als den Gruß, der es war. Jeder andere wäre mit einem eisigen Blick oder schlimmerem gestraft worden, hätte er es gewagt, den Prinzen beim Training zu stören. 

„Mein Prinz... Vegeta no Ouji." Der General verbeugte sich ehrerbietig. Nappa war seit dessen Kindheit an Vegetas Seite gewesen. Er war der höchste General des Reiches, aber er war auch der Beschützer des Prinzen gewesen, seit dieser denken konnte. Der König hatte niemand anderem die Sicherheit seines Erben anvertraut. In all den Jahren hatten sie einen stillschweigenden Respekt füreinander gefunden. Vegeta schien Nappa soweit zu vertrauen, wie es bei diesem introvertierten, aggressiven jungen Mann möglich war, und Nappa respektierte die Autorität, Kraft, und die Intelligenz seines Prinzen, die ihn in jeder Schlacht zu einem furchtbaren Gegner machten. 

„Mein Prinz... Euer Vater wünscht, euch sofort zu sprechen." Eigentlich hieß sofort auch SOFORT, und Nappa wusste, dass er bereits mit dem Feuer spielte, in dem er gewartet hatte, bis Vegeta die Kata beendet hatte. Aber er wusste auch, wie wenig der Prinz es schätzte, wenn er mitten im Training unterbrochen wurde. Es war ein Spiel mit zwei Feuern und Nappa wusste, dass er sich an einem von beiden verbrennen würde. Es sagte viel aus, dass er sich für den König entschieden hatte. 

„So. Tut er das." Der Sarkasmus in Vegetas Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Er legte sich das Handtuch um die Schultern und sah den General an. Der zuckte unter diesem eiskalten Starren zusammen. Diese Augen! Darin zumindest waren sich Vater und Sohn absolut gleich. Beide beherrschten meisterhaft diesen Blick, der jeden Krieger das Fürchten lehren konnte. 

„Onegai, Vegeta-sama. Ihr wisst, was sonst passiert." Der finstere Ausdruck auf Vegetas Gesicht hätte jeden anderen in die Flucht getrieben und zwar so schnell, wie ihn seine Beine trugen, aber Nappa wusste aus langjähriger Erfahrung, dass der Zorn des Prinzen nicht gegen ihn gerichtet war. 

Schließlich seufzte der Prinz. 

„Gut. Dann werde ich dem Befehl meines – geehrten – Vaters folgen." Er spuckte die Worte beinahe aus, als seien sie etwas, das einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund hinterließ. Vegeta respektierte seinen Vater für dessen Stärke, aber er verachtete ihn auch. Der Konflikt zwischen dem Prinzen und dem König war ein offenes Geheimnis und sorgte für beständigen Aufruhr am Hofe. 

~~~***~~~ 

Vegeta trat zu einer Wand und eine bis dato unsichtbare Tür glitt auf. Er trat hindurch und sie schloss sich zischend wieder hinter ihm. Ohne weitere Zeit zu vergeuden, streifte er den hautengen Trainingsanzug ab. Er fiel auf den mit warmen Sand bedeckten Boden und Vegeta ließ ihn achtlos liegen, wusste er doch, dass jemand dafür Sorge tragen würde, dass er gereinigt und zu seinen Gemächern gebracht wurde. Er wusste genau, dass sein Vater außer sich vor Wut wäre, wenn er dem Befehl wörtlich gefolgt wäre und direkt von seinem Training noch in diesem Aufzug in den Thronsaal gegangen wäre. Was ihn versucht hatte, genau das zu tun. Aber Vegeta wusste auch, dass die kleine Verzögerung, die er verursachte, wenn er sich zuerst wusch und umzog, seinen Vater ebenso sicher auf die Palme bringen würde. Und er liebte die Sauberkeit. Also wenn schon eine Konfrontation, dann eine in der er sich zumindest sauber und wohl fühlte. Der Prinz trat zu dem Marmorbecken mit eiskaltem Wasser. Dieser Raum war an seine persönlichen Trainingsraum angeschlossen und nur er hielt sich hier auf. Der Raum war in warmen Erdfarben ausgestattet. Exotische Hölzer dominierten das Interieur. Ein in das Dach eingelassenes kreisrundes Glas sorgte dafür, dass ständig Licht in den Raum fiel. An den Wänden hingen Schwerter, ein Hobby des Prinzen. Überall waren verschwenderisch viele Pflanzen aufgestellt, die dem ganzen Raum den Anschein eines großen grünen Dschungels gab. Und in der Mitte war ein großes Marmorbecken in den Boden eingelassen. Es war groß genug, dass man darin ein paar Züge schwimmen und in der Mitte so tief, dass Vegeta nicht mehr darin stehen konnte. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung glitt der Prinz hinein, tauchte unter und schwamm ein paar Züge. Er hätte sich jetzt gerne entspannt, ein gutes Buch gelesen oder vielleicht mit einem seiner Schwerter weiter trainiert, aber daran war nicht zu denken. 

_Vater! Was willst du jetzt wieder von mir?_

Wasser glitzerte auf bronzefarbener Haut, als Vegeta sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus dem Wasser schwang. Sein kastanienbrauner Schwanz hing einen Moment lang hinter ihm herunter, dann sträubte sich das Fell und er schüttelte sich kurz, so dass Wassertropfen in alle Richtungen flogen. Anschließend schlang sich der Schwanz wieder um seine Taille, wie er es gewohnt war. Immer noch nackt trat der Prinz hinüber zu einer Nische. 

„Öffnen!" 

Eine Tür glitt auf und dahinter kam ein geräumiger Schrank zum Vorschein. Mit fließenden Bewegungen schlüpfte Vegeta in eine enganliegende schwarze Hose, die an den Beinen von Lederschnüren zusammengehalten wurde. Darüber trug er ein ärmelloses schwarzes Hemd, das eng auf seiner Haut lag und jeden Muskel nachzeichnete. Eine silberne leichte Brustpanzerung vervollständigte sein Outfit. Auf dem Panzer war direkt über dem Herzen in Purpur das königliche Wappen von Vegeta-sei angebracht. Schwarze Stiefel und schwarze Halbfingerhandschuhe bedeckten Hände und Füße. Vegeta fuhr sich durch die der Schwerkraft trotzenden Haare, die flammengleich emporstrebten: selbst Wasser konnte sie nicht aus ihrer gewohnten Form bringen. Diese Haare waren eines der am deutlichsten sichtbaren Merkmale des königlichen Blutes. Schon seit Jahrhunderten waren sie ein Markenzeichen der Herrscherfamilie. Der Prinz musst keinen Blick in den Spiegel werfen, als er den Raum verließ. Er war nicht eitel, und er wusste genau, wie er aussah, wozu sollte das also gut sein. 

~~~***~~~ 

Als er die langen Säle und Hallen durchschritt, die seine Zimmerflucht von den offiziellen Räumen trennten, folgten ihm viele Blicke. Selbst nach den hohen Standards der königlichen Familie war Vegeta außerordentlich attraktiv. Seine biegsame durchtrainierte Gestalt, mit genau der richtigen Menge Muskeln an jeder Stelle, zog die Blicke von Männern wie Frauen gleichermaßen auf sich. Viele der bei Hofe angesehenen Krieger und Höflinge hätten ihre rechte Hand dafür gegeben, wenn der Prinz sie nur einmal zur Kenntnis nehmen würde. Aber es war allgemein bekannt, dass Vegeta sich nichts aus körperlichen Beziehungen machte. Noch konnte keine Hofdame oder Elite-Kriegerin, und kein Kriegsherr oder Adeliger von sich sagen, dass es ihm oder ihr gelungen wäre, den eiskalten Prinzen aufzutauen. Nicht, dass es nicht genug von ihnen versucht hätten. Aber Vegetas Blick, diese gnadenlosen Augen, die er mit seinem Vater teilte, hatten nicht einmal eine Spur von Wärme gezeigt, hatten niemandem ermutigt, weiter zu gehen, als ein paar vorsichtige Schritte in diese Richtung. Die Kraft und das aufbrausende Temperament des Prinzen waren legendär. Niemand wollte sich ernsthaft mit ihm anlegen und hoffte, das zu überleben. 

Der Prinz war selbstverständlich nicht unerfahren – er hatte, wie jeder Adelige, eine Reihe von Sklaven nur für diesen Zweck. Aber die zählten in offiziellen Kreisen nicht und selbst aus den Sklavenquartieren kam das gemunkelte Gerücht, dass der Prinz sich nur höchst selten dazu herabließ, einen der ihren zu sich rufen zu lassen, und dass es dann schnell und unpersönlich abliefe. Das bedeutete natürlich, dass die Gerüchteküche brodelte. Der Prinz war nicht nur einer der attraktivsten Vertreter seiner Spezies, er war auch der zukünftige König. Der Mann oder die Frau an seiner Seite würde mit ihm zusammen regieren. Es gab unzählige Intrigen, die nur mit dem Ziel gesponnen wurden, Vegeta in einer Beziehung zu fangen. Bis jetzt waren sie allesamt fruchtlos geblieben. 

~~~***~~~ 

Mit seinen dreiundzwanzig Jahren hatte der Prinz bisher nur zweimal eine Mondphase erlebt, seitdem er mit sechzehn ins Mannesalter eingetreten war. Eine Mondphase trat nur ein, wenn die drei Monde von Vegeta-sei in einer bestimmten Konstellation standen, die bei jedem Mitglied der Spezies anders aussah und mit dem Zeitpunkt seiner oder ihrer Geburt zusammenhing. Der Mond spielte eine große Rolle im Leben der Saiyajin. Nicht nur war er ihr größter Verbündeter im Kampf, denn er ermöglichte die Verwandlung in die machtvolle Werform, auch als Oozaru bekannt. Auch im Sexualleben spielte er eine große Rolle. Die meisten Saiyajin hatten einen sehr regelmäßigen Zyklus von Mondphasen, die mehr oder minder nah beieinander lagen. Manche hatten gar monatliche Mondphasen. Prinz Vegeta war unter einer sehr ungewöhnlichen Konstellation geboren worden, die nur alle drei bis vier Jahre eintrat. Eine Mondphase bedeutete, dass nicht nur die Kraft des Saiyajin enorm anwuchs, sondern dass er oder sie auch in Hitze geriet, und sich für einige Tage kaum beherrschen konnte. In dieser Zeit wurden die meisten Kinder gezeugt und die meisten Bindungen geschlossen. 

Die Saiyajin waren eine sexuell freizügige Rasse. Sie hatten weder große Probleme mit wechselnden Partnerschaften noch mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen. Die gleiche Leidenschaft, die sie im Kampf zeigten, erstreckte sich auch auf die anderen Bereiche ihres Lebens. Solange die Klassenschranken gewahrt wurden, damit das Blut nicht verwässerte, war beinahe alles erlaubt. Eine Bindung aber war etwas wesentlich ernsteres. Sie wurde fast immer innerhalb einer Mondphase vollzogen, wenn zwei Saiyajin aufeinander trafen und sich nach einem uralten Ritual einander hingaben. Die Bindung ging weit über körperliche oder gesetzliche Zugehörigkeit hinaus. Da die Saiyajin eine Rasse mit großen telepathischen Gaben waren, bedeutete eine Bindung eine Verschmelzung zweier Geister, die nie wieder rückgängig gemacht werden konnte, solange beide Partner am Leben waren. Sein gesamtes Leben lang suchte jeder erwachsene Saiyajin nach einem Partner, der seine Seele vervollständigen konnte. Aufgrund der vielen Kämpfe starben viele Saiyajin jung, und die, die am Leben blieben, hatten es auch nicht leicht, denn die Suche war mit vielen Problemen und Aggressionen verbunden, das Ritual, nach Art der Saiyajin zu großen Teilen aus Kampf und Blut bestehend, nicht zuletzt eines, das durchaus auch zum Tod eines der beiden Partner führen konnte. Darum fanden die meisten Saiyajin ihren Partner nie. Wenn sich aber zwei gefunden hatten, änderte sich das gesamte Verhalten. Saiyajin banden sich fürs Leben. Solange beide Partner am Leben waren, würden sie einander treu sein und der dominante würde seinen Partner gar mit allen Mitteln gegen andere verteidigen. Auch das forderte einen hohen Blutzoll. 

~~~***~~~ 

Aufgrund der gesteigerten Gefahren, die eine Mondphase mit sich brachte und damit sich der Prinz nicht versehentlich an jemandem binden konnte, der nicht als seiner würdig erachtet wurde, hatte Vegeta seine beiden bisherigen Mondphasen eingesperrt in seinen Privatgemächern verbracht, wo er vor sich selber sicher war. Niemandem war es gestattet gewesen, die Gemächer zu betreten, während der Prinz darin gewütet hatte, weil ihn seine Instinkte dazu zwingen wollten, unter dem Mond zu laufen und jemanden zu beanspruchen, mit Körper und Seele. Sein Blut hatte gekocht und er hatte geglaubt, er müsse sterben, aber es war vorbei gegangen. Er war einsam geblieben. 

So war er also bis jetzt ungebunden und außerhalb der Mondphasen hatte er keinerlei Interesse, daran etwas zu ändern . Vegeta schnaubte. 

_Schwächlinge! Dummschwätzer! Bakayaro! Niemand von ihnen ist es wert, auch nur mehr als einen Gedanken zu verschwenden. Ich würde mich eher umbringen, als einen von ihnen an mich zu binden!_

__

~~~***~~~ 

__

Ein Stoß seines Ki ließ die Türen zum Thronsaal vor ihm aufkrachen. Hoch erhobenen Kopfes betrat der Prinz den langgestreckten Saal. An den Seiten drängten sich die üblichen Massen an Höflingen, Adligen und Höhergestellten, die sein Vater nur am Hofe duldete, weil sie entweder der Eliteklasse angehörten oder sonst irgendwie nützlich waren. 

__

_Intrigen. Politische Ränkespiele! So ein Unsinn. Keiner von denen würde in einem ehrlichen Kampf auch nur zwei Minuten überleben!_

__

Natürlich waren auch viele Krieger anwesend. Des Königs gesamter Beraterstab setzte sich aus Kriegern der Eliteklasse zusammen, die Hälfte davon trug selbst etwas königliches Blut in sich. Des weiteren war die omnipräsente Ehrengarde des König unübersehbar, deren hochgewachsene und beinahe identisch aussehende Krieger regungslos wie Statuen um den Thron herum postiert standen. Sie wurden von den übrigen Anwesenden wie Teile des Mobiliars behandelt und komplett nicht beachtet, so gewohnt war man ihren Anblick. Jeder der Krieger trug den braunen Bodysuit und darüber die typische weiße und ockerfarbene Rüstung. Dazu kamen kurze schwarze Umhänge und schwere Stiefel und Handschuhe. Jeder hatte einen tückisch gebogenen Dolch um die Hüfte geschnallt. Ihre Mienen zeigten keine Regung, während sie Wache standen, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Sie wurden zwar als Dekoration behandelt, dienten aber keineswegs diesem Zweck. Jeder von ihnen war ein hervorragend ausgebildeter Elite-Kämpfer, dem König mit seinem Blut loyal und treu ergeben und einzig seinem Befehl unterstellt. 

__

Der lange Saal erstreckte sich vor dem Prinzen, als er erhobenen Hauptes über den purpurroten Teppich schritt. Der Thronsaal wurde von gewaltigen Säulen flankiert, von denen jede einen schweren sechsarmigen Kerzenhalter trug. Die Fahnen der Adelshäuser von Vegeta-sei schmückten die Wände. Am Stirn-Ende des Saales stand auf einem fünf-stufigen Podest der Thron. Er war aus einem einzigen riesenhaften Kristall geschnitzt. Über ihm an der Wand prangte das purpurne Abzeichen des Königshauses. Daneben hingen die Kriegsbanner des Hauses, die zeigten, dass der Planet sich im ständigen Krieg befand. Auf jeder der fünf Stufen zu beiden Seiten des Thrones stand ein königlicher Gardesoldat. Und auf dem Thron... 

__

Vegeta knurrte leise tief in der Kehle, als sein Blick auf seinen Vater fiel. Der König sah seinem Sohn sehr ähnlich. Er hatte die gleichen flammenähnlich aufstrebenden Haare, aber seine waren von tiefstem Mitternachtsschwarz, während die seines Sohnes einen flüchtigen rötlichen Schimmer aufwiesen. Der auffälligste Unterschied zwischen beiden war sicher der spitze Bart des Königs und seine Körpergröße. Der Prinz kam in dieser Sache sehr nach seiner zierlichen Mutter, die bei seiner Geburt verstorben war. Der König trug ein blaues Wams, darüber den königlichen Brustpanzer, der mit Intarsien eingelegt und mit Mustern verziert war. Die Szenen stellten die größten Taten dieses Herrschers dar und bei jeder Krönung wurde ein neuer angefertigt, der immer wieder verändert wurde. Gemäß der kriegerischen Geschichte des Planeten waren die meisten Szenen kämpferischer Natur. Vegeta verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte nicht übrig für derartiges Brimborium. Solch ein Panzer war in der Schlacht vollkommen nutzlos. Hinter dem König bauschte sich ein weiter purpurfarbener Umhang, ein weiterer überflüssiger Schnickschnack, wie Vegeta fand. 

__

~~~***~~~ 

__

Endlich war er beim Thron angekommen. Vegeta spürte die neugierigen und ängstlichen Blicke der Anwesenden sehr wohl im Nacken, als er hoch aufgerichtet vor dem Thron stand. Einen Moment später geruhte der König, seinen Sohn zu Kenntnis zu nehmen. Natürlich hatte er Vegetas Anmarsch verfolgt, aber trotzdem weiter ruhig mit Nappa gesprochen, der neben dem Thron stand. Jetzt blickte er auf. 

__

Vegeta wartete, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass er jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit hatte, dann senkte er den Kopf. Exakt so weit, wie es unbedingt nötig war, um seinem Vater Respekt zu erweisen, aber keinen Millimeter weiter. Die Miene de Königs verdüsterte sich. 

__

„Vegeta." 

__

„Ou-sama." 

__

Nappa schauderte. Man konnte die Kälte zwischen dem König und dem Prinzen förmlich fühlen. Ein Nicken des Königs erlaubte Vegeta, sich dem Thron zu nähern. Er trat die Stufen hinauf und blieb vor seinem Vater stehen. 

__

„Vegeta, wie ich hörte, bist Du von deiner letzten Mission bereits vor über einem halben Tag zurück gekehrt. Warum hast Du mir keinen Bericht erstattet?" Die Stimme des Königs war eisig ruhig. Vegeta lächelte spöttisch. 

__

„Ich dachte nicht, dass das nötig wäre, mein König. Wenn die Mission ein Misserfolg gewesen wäre... aber es ist alles hervorragend gelaufen, der Planet wurde wie vorgesehen gesäubert und das in einer Woche weniger Zeit als vorgesehen." Die Blicke der beiden bohrten sich ineinander. Im Grunde war völlig belanglos, was geredet wurde und beide wussten es. Dies war ein Kampf des Willens und es ging alleine darum, wer sich durchsetzen würde. 

__

„Das ist erfreulich zu hören, mein Sohn, aber mein Befehl lautetet präzise, dich sofort nach deiner Rückkehr bei mir zu melden." In der Stimme des Königs war nicht die geringste Freude zu hören. 

__

„Ah... nun denn... gomen, Vater, das muss mir dann wohl... entfallen sein." Das Lächeln des Prinzen hätte einer Schlange alle Ehre gemacht. 

__

„Wie... praktisch. Wie auch immer, mein Sohn, ich denke, dass ich bereits eine neue Aufgabe für Dich habe." 

__

_Du willst sicher hier raus. Stimmts? Du hältst den ganzen Palast für eine einzige Brutstätte unnützer Schmarotzer. Du willst kämpfen, willst deine Fähigkeiten beweisen. Nun... ich denke, ich habe eine Überraschung für Dich..._

__

Vegeta sah seinem Vater in die Augen und zum ersten Mal war echtes Interesse in denselben zu lesen. Der König sah, wie sich sein Sohn anspannte und erkannte die Kampfeslust. 

__

_Eine neue Mission? Oh ja... nicht wie raus aus diesem verdammten langweiligen Palast!_

__

Der König lächelte und es ähnelte besagter Schlange genauso wie das Lächeln seines Sohnes. Nappa fröstelte, als er von einem zum andren sah. Man konnte die Willenskraft zwischen beiden beinahe sehen.. 

__

_Die beiden sind sich echt zu ähnlich!_

__

„Nappa. Komm her." Der General gehorchte dem Befehl seines Königs. Vejita-no-Ou flüsterte ihm ein paar Anweisungen ins Ohr, dann wurde er mit einem Nicken entlassen. Vegetas Ohren zuckten, aber sein Vater hatte es sehr wohl verstanden, so leise zu sprechen, dass er nichts hören konnte. Der General hatte es außergewöhnlich eilig, als er mit schnellen Schritten den Saal verließ. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich der König wieder seinem Sohn zuwandte, der ihn mit unverhohlener Neugier musterte. Einige der Höflinge wunderten sich über Nappas leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck, als er in verdächtig hohem Tempo auf den Ausgang zusteuerte. 

__

_Kuso... dasgehtnichtgut, dasgehtnichtgut..._

__

Nappa konnte gerade noch die gewaltigen Türen hinter sich zuziehen, bevor der laute zornige Schrei des Prinzen seine empfindlichen Ohren erreichte. 

__

„ICH SOLL WAS...?????" 

~~~***~~~ 

__

_Ende Kapitel 2_

__

_Story Advertising: „Resistance is futile" von Summerstarr_

_http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=849672_

_Wenn Euch „Kriegsmond" gefällt, dann sicher auch diese Story. Sehr düster, lemon, rape, und jede Menge violence. Natürlich Yaoi - verschiedene Pairings. A/U. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass diese Geschichte nicht ganz unschuldig an dem Traum ist, der mich zu „Kriegsmond" inspiriert hat..._

__

_Dark Serapha_

__

__

__

__


	3. Kriegsmond Teil 3: "Der Meister des Schm...

**Anmerkung: **   
Ein eher kurzes Kapitel (für meine Verhältnisse), aber ich wollte noch updaten, bevor ich meinen Computer neu installiere... ich hoffe, ihr sehr mich überhaupt jemals wieder... *beugt sich vor und tippt mit zitternden Fingern „F-o-r-m-a-t -C" ein... ^.^'' 

**Warnung: **   
Keine besonderen. Angst. Etwas Folter. 

**Disclaimer: **   
Dragonball Z gehört nicht mir, aber ich bin der Meinung, Toriyama sollte mir Geld dafür bezahlen, dass SEINE Figuren in MEINER Fanfiction auftreten dürfen! *mwahahahaha 

**Worterklärungen:**   
Ou = König   
Kami = Gott   
Shimata= Verdammt!   
-sama = respektvolle Anrede   
Hai = ja   
Baka = Idiot 

**Antworten auf Reviews:**   
  
**Faith und Trunkssister: **   
War es wirklich so offensichtlich, welche Aufgabe Geta-chan bekommt? Schreibt mir doch bitte Reviews, ob sich Eure Annahmen erfüllt haben! Es würde mich sehr interessieren...   
  
**Aya: **   
Was Gokus Alter angeht, so siehe da unten bei Venni... *smile Vegeta ist 23 Jahre alt. Ja, es wird düster bleiben. Ich hoffe, ich kann das durchhalten; (bei „Schattenseele" fällt es mir momentan sehr schwer) aber es wird sicher auch den einen oder anderen Lichtblick geben. *gg   
  
**Venni:**   
Deine Bitte hat mich nachdenklich gemacht. Ich hatte ursprünglich vor, beim Original zu bleiben, wo Goku ja einige Jahre jünger ist als Vegeta. Im Moment bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, darum habe ich mir (wie ihr gleich sehen werdet) etwas Spielraum gelassen. 

~~~***~~~ 

**Ich gebe die Frage weiter an meine geschätzten Reviewer: Wer von beiden soll älter sein? Vegeta oder Goku? Und wer soll der... umm... Erfahrenere von beiden sein? **

~~~***~~~ 

**Domo arrigato an Azurite-chan fürs Beta-Lesen!**

**Kriegsmond**

****

**Kapitel 3: Der Meister des Schmerzes**

~~~***~~~ 

Vegeta schäumte, als er den Thronsaal verließ. Hinter ihm schlugen die Türen so heftig ins Schloss, dass sie brachen und splitterten. 

_Wie kann er es wagen!_

Jeder, der auch nur ein bisschen seinen Verstand gebrauchen konnte, ging dem Prinzen aus dem Weg, als er ungestüm hallenden Schrittes durch lange Flure stürmte. 

_Ich bin doch kein verdammter Babysitter!_

__

Ein Diener hatte das Pech, im falschen Moment um die Ecke zu kommen. Er sah den Ki-Blast nicht einmal, der ihn von den Füßen fegte. 

_Ich will hier raus!!  
_

Der König hatte es ganz klar gemacht: entweder Vegeta nahm die ihm zugedachte Aufgabe an, oder er konnte den nächsten Monat in einer lauschigen kleinen Zelle verbringen. Der Ou hatte ihm nicht die geringste Wahl gelassen. Und Vegeta hätte nichts lieber getan, als ihn ins Nirvana zu befördern, aber er wusste, dass die politische Situation im Moment zu instabil war: Der Planet konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt seinen König zu verlieren, oder er würde zum Spielball von Kräften werden, die Vegeta nur allzu gut kannte. 

_Vater! Dafür werde ich mich rächen!_

„Vegeta, Du bist ein erstklassiger Krieger und ein hervorragender Telepath. Ich wüsste nicht, wen ich sonst mit dieser wichtigen Aufgabe betrauen könnte!" 

_Kuso! Wer es glaubt wird selig! Jetzt muss ich mich tatsächlich mit irgend so einem stinkigen Widerständler rumschlagen, und versuchen, ihm irgendwelche Informationen abzuringen! Ich von allen! Als ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte!_

„Mein Sohn, Du kannst jede Strategie benutzen, die dir einfällt, aber Du musst mir die Informationen bringen, die dieser Mann in sich verschlossen hält!" 

Jede Strategie. Kami, und ob er die nutzen würden!. Er würde den verdammten Bastard langsam rösten, bis er preisgab, was er wissen wollte! 

„Er hat eine Selbst-Barriere errichtet. Sie ist ungewöhnlich stark. Das bedeutet, dass er alles, was er hat, was er glaubt und was er ist, zwischen uns und sein Wissen gestellt hat. Man muss also erst den Mann brechen, seinen Geist knacken, bevor man an die Informationen ran kommt. Denke daran, bevor Du ihn tötest!" 

Vegeta fluchte ununterbrochen vor sich hin, und die Tirade hätten jedem gemeinen Fußsoldaten rote Ohren beschert. 

_Shimata! Das heißt, ich muss mir ein wenig Zeit nehmen für das ganze. Muss es mit verschiedenen Strategien versuchen. Grrr! Wenn ich den Kerl einfach in Stücke pusten könnte, wäre es viel einfacher! Je schneller ich mit ihm fertig werde, desto eher kann ich hier wieder raus. Bevor Vater noch weitere „interessante" Überraschungen für mich einfallen!_

Der nachdenkliche Ausdruck in den Augen des Königs hatte Vegeta überhaupt nicht gefallen. 

_Der führt doch was in Schilde! Shit!_

~~~***~~~ 

Nappa wartete schon auf den Prinzen. Der Ausdruck reinsten Zorns auf dessen Gesicht ließ ihn kurz zurückzucken. 

„Vegeta-sama..." 

„Nappa! Du hast davon gewusst! Was ist das hier, eine Verschwörung, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben?" 

„Mein Prinz, verzeiht mir. Ich habe auch erst davon erfahren, als der König mir meine Instruktionen gab. Aber ich bin sicher, dass Ihr diese Aufgabe schnell erfüllen und Euch dann wieder Eurem Training widmen könnt." 

„Hai... besser wäre es. Also, wo ist der unglückliche baka, mit dem ich meine Zeit verplempern soll?" 

„Er wurde hinunter zu den Kerkern gebracht. Asam ist gerade mit ihm beschäftigt." 

Vegetas Lippen verzogen sich verächtlich. Seine spitzen Zähne glitzerten, als er ein verächtliches Schnauben äußerte. 

_Asam... der alte Schlachtmeister? Hnn... dann sollte ich besser sehen, ob noch etwas übrig ist, aus dem ich Informationen heraus quetschen kann._

Vegeta hatte nicht viel für das Handwerk des Folterers übrig. Für ihn gab es zwei Wege, etwas zu erfahren. Entweder man ging subtil vor – spielte ein Spiel mit seinem Opfer, und fing es in seinen eigenen Schlingen – das war spaßig. Alles, was er dafür brauchte, war sein messerscharfer Verstand. 

Der zweite Weg, wenn es schnell gehen musste, war schlicht und ergreifend: totale Unterwerfung. Vegeta bevorzugte einen ehrlichen Kampf und in seiner Meinung war ein ordentlicher Ki-Blast immer noch der beste Weg, um Probleme schnell und effizient zu lösen. Wenn es denn sein musste, setzte er allerdings auch ohne Gnade seine superbe Kenntnis der Druckpunkte am warmblütigen Körper ein. Er brauchte keine Folterinstrumente, um Schmerz zuzufügen. Er konnte mit ein paar simplen Fingerzeigen sehr fein abgestuften Schmerz erzeugen, der sich über Tage anhalten ließ, ohne dass man dem Opfer später etwas davon ansah. 

_Viel eleganter als Brandeisen und so ein Mist!_

Am besten war natürlich eine Kombination aus beidem, aber bisher war dem Prinzen noch niemand begegnet, der ihn genügend herausgefordert hatte, als dass er sein ganzes Können hätte einsetzen müssen. 

_Sie brechen so leicht, wenn man weiß, wo man drücken muss....._

~~~***~~~ 

Vegeta folgte Nappa hinab in die Eingeweide des Palastes. Durch eine eisenbeschlagene Tür ging es eine lange Treppe hinab. Kaltes blaues Licht erleuchtete stetig den langen, fast sterilen Gang, der nun vor ihnen lag. Die Saiyajin waren eine Rasse, die in vielen Jahrtausenden die Kunst des Krieges und des Kämpfens und alles, was damit zusammenhing, vervollkommnet hatten. Sie waren in vielen Punkten sehr nahe an ihrer ursprünglichen animalischen Natur, aber sie waren auch hochintelligent, und hatten die Ineffizienz von feuchten, modrigen fackelerleuchteten Kerkern schon vor Jahrhunderten zugunsten einer wesentlich moderneren Zwischenlösung aufgegeben. Das Ergebnis sah so aus, dass die Kerker zwar aus großen Steinblöcken errichtet waren, sie waren aber trocken und sauber, wenn auch eisig kalt. Die Saiyajin waren ein Volk, dass auf einem Wüsten- und Dschungelplaneten lebte. Kälte war das, was sie am wenigsten mochten und das traf ihrer Erfahrung auch auf die meisten anderen warmblütigen Wesen zu. Die Kerker waren so konzipiert, dass sie ein höchstmögliches Maß an subtilem Unbehagen boten. Ein Gefangener würde nicht im feuchten Morast schlafen müssen, aber die kalte sterile Strenge der absolut leeren Zellen war für viele schwerer zu ertragen. Ständiger Hunger. Monotonie. Hoffnungslosigkeit... Die königlichen Kerker von Vegeta-sei waren ein weithin gefürchtetes Meisterwerk an psychischer Grausamkeit. 

Natürlich gab es auch die... nun... traditionelleren Methoden. Für diese war der Raum gedacht, auf den die beiden Saiyajin nun zusteuerten. Schon von weitem konnte man flackerndes Licht sehen und maschinelle Geräusche aus diesem Raum hören. 

~~~***~~~ 

Nappa öffnete die Tür für seinen Prinzen. Dieser trat ein. Kalte schwarze Augen musterten für einen Moment die Umgebung, dann trat der Prinz zu den beiden Saiyajin, die sich bereits in dem Raum befunden hatten. 

„Was geht hier vor?" 

Der Foltermeister blickte auf und verbeugte sich hastig tief, als er seinen Prinzen erkannte, der mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm stand. Der Schwanz des Prinzen peitschte zornig hin und her. Asam schluckte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. 

„Euer Hoheit! Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr... womit kann ich Euch dienen?" 

Ein Blick des Prinzen brachte den Kerkermeister und seinen Gehilfen, der gerade eine komplizierte Maschinerie hatte bedienen wollen, zum Schweigen. Asam stotterte kurz, schluckte dann und schwieg, als der Prinz die Szene vor ihm begutachtete. 

Sie standen vor einem großen Behälter, der waagerecht an der Wand angebracht war. Er war groß genug, das selbst Nappa darin Platz gefunden hätte. Der Deckel war geschlossen und halb transparent, so dass man undeutlich eine Gestalt ausmachen konnte, die darin lag. Die Augenbrauen des Prinzen zogen sich düster zusammen. Neben dem Behälter schwebte leise summend eine große metallisch glänzende Kugel. Sie war gänzlich glatt, aber der Prinz wusste sehr wohl, dass sich unter der scheinbar perfekten Oberfläche zahlreiche Vorrichtungen befanden, die einzig dem einen Zweck dienten: Schmerz zuzufügen. Wenn es der Foltermeister wünschte, würde sich irgendwo eine kleine Klappe öffnen und das entsprechende Instrumente würde erscheinen... und es würde brennen, sengen, stechen, oder vielleicht, ganz vielleicht auch nur untersuchen... und wenn der Gefangene Glück hatte, überlebte er die Untersuchung möglicherweise sogar. 

„Das ist der Gefangene, den Radditz angeschleppt hat?" 

„Ha... Hai, Ouji-sama! Der König hat angeordnet, dass er das volle Programm bekommt. Sein Geist soll gebrochen werden." 

Vegeta zischte abfällig. 

_Dilettanten. Als ob das auf so einem primitiven Wege geschehen muss!_

__

„Wie ist sein Zustand?" 

Asam schluckte erneut und fragte sich, ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Der Auftrag war eindeutig gewesen, aber die Eiseskälte in der Stimme des Prinzen ließ nichts Gutes ahnen. 

„Nun... wir haben gerade erst begonnen. Er ist noch nicht einmal voll aus seinem Drogenkoma erwacht. Bis jetzt haben wir nur die basalen Untersuchungen vorgenommen und das Grundprogramm absolviert. 

Vegeta nickte nachdenklich. Das Grundprogramm. Kälte, Hitze, Druck. Es sollte den Körper zermürben und auf die exquisiteren Torturen vorbereiten, die dann folgten. 

„Was haben die Untersuchungen ergeben?" 

Asams Gesicht leuchtete auf. Das würde den Prinzen sicher interessieren. 

„Die Ergebnisse sind bemerkenswert, Mylord! Er ist von ungewöhnlich guter Konstitution, wenn man bedenkt, was alles mit ihm geschehen ist. Er ist zwar schwer verletzt worden, mehrere Knochenbrüche und Frakturen, sowie einige innere Verletzungen, und wir mussten einige Wunden erst versorgen, weil er sonst nicht einmal die ersten drei Schritte des Grundprogramms überlebt hätte, aber trotzdem ist es erstaunlich, wie schnell er sich erholt. Sein Ki konnten wir nicht lesen, da er ja bewusstlos ist, aber laut Commander Radditz hat er ein ungewöhnlich hohes Potential." 

„Welche Klasse ist er?" 

„Das ist ja das Ungewöhnliche. Laut seiner Tätowierung ist er nur dritte Klasse." 

„Dritte Klasse? Und Radditz und seine Männer sind fast nicht mit ihm fertig geworden?" Vegeta knurrte abfällig. 

_Anscheinend sind die Elite-Krieger heute auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren._

„Da gibt es noch etwas interessantes. Wir haben eine ganze Reihe alter Verletzung gefunden, obwohl sie alle außergewöhnlich gut verheilt sind. Es gibt keine äußeren Spuren. Darunter war auch eine schwere Verletzung des Kopfes, die er sich in früher Kindheit zugezogen haben muss. Und sein Schwanz... er muss bis vor kurzem noch amputiert gewesen sein. Er ist gerade erst regeneriert." 

_Interessant..._

„Konntet ihr ihn identifizieren?" 

„Nein, er hat keinen Krieger-Identcode. Es scheint, dass er schon sehr früh von Vegeta-sei fortgeschickt wurde. Wir haben auch keine genetischen Informationen über ihn. Das Archiv wurde bei einem Brand vor fünfzehn Jahren zerstört, als wir uns im Krieg mit Freezers Leuten befanden. Wir können nur raten, wie alt er ist, aber ich würde schätzen, dass er etwa so alt sein müsste wie Ihr, euer Hoheit. Plus minus zwei, drei Jahre." 

Das wurde ja immer besser. Vielleicht war der Mann doch eine Herausforderung, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit würdig war. 

„Was soll jetzt mit ihm geschehen, Euer Hoheit?" 

Vegeta dachte kurz darüber nach. 

__

_Wenn ich mich schon damit rumschlagen muss... kann ich es wenigstens interessant machen. Vielleicht kann ich ein wenig mit ihm spielen... Der Mann ist ein Rätsel, und ich werde es lösen...!_

„Mylord... sollen wir wie geplant fortfahren?" 

„Nein! Ich hab eigene Pläne mit diesem hier....." 

_~~~* Ende Kapitel 3 *~~~_

__

_Story Advertising:_

__

_„Dominion" von xero sky._

__

_http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=873602_

__

_Eine sehr düstere Fanfiction, in der Vegeta bereits in jungen Jahren zum Super-Saiyajin wird und Vegeta-sei vor Freezer rettet. Erwachsen geworden, verlässt er sich nur auf wenige Menschen – zwei davon sind sein treuester Berater, Bardock, und dessen Sohn, Kakarott. Was geschieht, wenn Vegeta im Wahn der Leidenschaft beide schwer verletzt?_

_A/U , sehr dark, lemon, violence, rape. Die Atmosphäre ist derjenigen, die ich in „Kriegsmond" zu erzeugen versuche, sehr ähnlich!_ _Unbedingt reinschauen!_


	4. Kriegsmond Teil 4: "Der rätselhafte Krie...

**Warnung:** Angst, Folter, dark

**Disclaimer: **   
*ist auf Strecktisch gefesselt und Asam steht mit der fliegenden Kugel neben ihr und grinst   
Aaaaargh.. ja, ich gebe es ja zu, DBZ gehört mir nicht.. aaaaah!   
Aber die Charaktere, deren Namen ihr nicht kennt – das sind meine! Auch Du, Asam! *waaaah! Hilfääää! 

**Anmerkung: **   
Nachdem ich mich die letzten Kapitel über ausführlich mit Vegeta beschäftigt habe, ist diesmal unser aller Goku dran. Ja, ich weiß ich bin hier ein wenig sadistisch veranlagt. So bin ich nun mal. *hehehehe   
Im nächsten Kapitel wird die Story dann (hoffentlich) so richtig in Gang kommen. Das erste wirkliche Treffen zwischen Vegeta und Goku!   
Nein, so lang werden die Kapitel nicht immer. Leider.. *gg   
Hat irgendwer eine Idee, welches Wort ich statt „Schwanz" gebrauchen könnte, wenn es um die Schwänze der Saiyajin geht? Ich weiß, es klingt alles schrecklich doppeldeutig, aber mir fällt einfach kein besseres Wort dafür ein! Bin für jede Hilfe dankbar! 

Long live the english „tail"…

**Zur Umfrage aus dem letzten Kapitel:**

Wer soll älter sein?

Vegeta: I I I I I I I   
Son Goku: I I   
Gleichaltrig: I I 

Wer soll erfahrener sein?

Vegeta: I I I I I   
Son Goku: I   
Beide gleich: I 

Das Ergebnis ist recht eindeutig. Das bringt mich zwar in Versuchung, genau das zu machen, was ihr nicht erwartet, aber irgendwie gefällt mir Goku jünger auch besser. Ich werde deshalb einen Kompromiss schließen.   
*besonders zu Venni guggs   
Vegeta wird älter sein, aber Goku wird keineswegs nur jung und naiv sein. Bereits in diesem Kapitel werdet ihr merken, dass er bei mir nicht nur intelligenter, sondern auch aggressiver und deutlich härter ist als in der Serie. Das ist etwas OOC, aber ich mag ihn so lieber. Das bedeutet nicht, dass er nicht seine berühmten Goku-Moments haben kann.. heheh Was die Erfahrung angeht.. da lasst Euch mal überraschen.. das dauert eh noch etwas.. (gomen.. ^.^'' ich hab nun mal was übrig für ein langes.. umm... Vorspiel..) 

**Worterklärungen:**   
Ii desune... = in etwa: „Gut so.." oder „Nur zu... "   
Saiyago = Die Sprache der Saiyajin (-go ist das Anhängsel für Sprache)   
Ouji = Prinz (Titel)   
Shimata = Verdammt!   
Chikiyuu = Der Planet Erde   
Iie = Nein   
Kami = Gott 

**Wie immer ganz lieben Dank an Azurite, weil sie sich die Mühe gemacht hat, dieses Machwerk auf Fehler durchzusehen! Daaaaaanke! *umarms**

~~~***~~~

**Kriegsmond**

~~~***~~~

**Kapitel 4: Der rätselhafte Krieger **

_Schmerz._

Das war das erste, was er spürte, als er langsam ins Bewusstsein zurück driftete. Sein Kopf pochte und sein gesamter Körper schmerzte an zahlreichen Stellen. Ein unbestimmtes, unangenehmes Ziehen überall machte ihm bewusst, dass er sehr schwer verletzt gewesen war. Aber es war noch anders.. so als wäre etwas mit ihm geschehen, während er bewusstlos gewesen war. Etwas, an das er sich nur halb erinnerte. Er ahnte noch einiges, aber es war verschwommen, so sehr er sich auch konzentrierte...

Jemand... hatte gesprochen.. große Macht in der Nähe.. und Kälte.. Es war etwas entschieden worden.. sein Schicksal.. und ein Name. Asam.. Dann hatte er erneut das Bewusstsein verloren. Als diese wenigen Erinnerungen zu ihm zurückkehrten, setzten mit einem Schlag die langjährig antrainierten Reflexe des erfahrenen Kriegers ein. 

_Kampf.._

_Blut..._

_Gefahr.._

_Schmerz in meinem Kopf.. Verrat.. Überlistet.._

_Gefangen!_

Er riss die Augen auf und sprang mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf, die die Proteste seines geschundenen Körpers Lügen straften. Unsichtbare Augen nahmen dies zur Kenntnis.

_Was.. ist geschehen?_

Nachdem er einmal stand, spürte er, wie schwindelig ihm war, wie niedrig sein Ki gesunken war. Er war immer noch schwer verletzt, obwohl die schlimmsten Wunden anscheinend behandelt worden waren und er war halb verhungert. Und diese merkwürdige Schwäche, die er fühlte, hing sicher mit dem zusammen, was immer man ihm auch injiziert hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an Spritzen und Nadeln, die man in seinen Körper stach, schauderte er und schüttelte sich kurz.

_Was ist aus meinen Freunden geworden? Wohin hat man mich gebracht?_

Unbewusst hatte er eine kauernde Verteidigungshaltung eingenommen, der unbekannten Umgebung Rechnung tragend. Auch dies entging den unsichtbaren Beobachtern nicht.

Der gesamte Gedankengang hatte nur wenige Millisekunden in Anspruch genommen, und was als nächstes geschah, war unerwartet. Kaum hatte er seine Verteidigungsstellung eingenommen, fand er sich auch schon auf dem Boden liegend wieder. Mit anderen Worten, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel wenig elegant, dafür aber mit einem deutlich hörbaren Rumms platt auf das Gesicht. 

Der unsichtbare Beobachter musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Er nahm den Umstand, dass er schneller als geplant wieder in so engen Kontakt mit dem Boden gekommen war, verdutzt zur Kenntnis. Nachdenklich stützte er das Kinn in die Hand, während die andere einen entnervten kleinen Rhythmus auf die grauen Bodenfliesen trommelte, und dann begann er, einige Fakten zusammenzutragen.

Erstens: er konnte wieder sehen. Nachdem sich die anfängliche Verwirrung etwas gelegt hatte und er wieder klar denken konnte, nahm er diesen Umstand dankbar zur Kenntnis. Insgeheim hatte er befürchtete, die drogeninduzierte Blindheit könnte sich als permanent erweisen.

Zweitens: er war nahezu unbekleidet. Seine Kleidung, oder besser das, was davon übrig gewesen war, war ihm fortgenommen worden. Gut, sie war ohnehin arg zerschlissen gewesen, aber trotzdem hätte er sich in den Überresten seines orangenen Gis erheblich wohler gefühlt als in dem Lendenschurz, der momentan seine einzige Bekleidung darstellte. Er stellte fest, dass er fror. Nein, Moment, es stimmte nicht ganz, dass der Lendenschurz seine einzige Bekleidung war. Er blickte hinab auf seine Handgelenke. Sie waren von metallenen Bändern umschlossen. Er betrachtete sie verdutzt. _Schmuck..?_ Es waren keine Handschellen, denn sie waren nicht sichtbar miteinander verbunden. Sie saßen so eng auf der Haut, das nicht einmal ein Haar dazwischen gepasst hätte. Sie waren von silbriger Farbe und biegsam. Ein kompliziertes Muster wand sich schlangenförmig um sie herum. Hätte er mehr von Technik verstanden, er hätte vielleicht die Mikroschaltkreise innerhalb des golden schimmernden Musters entdeckt. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, zu versuchen, die Armbänder abzustreifen, aber als ein Stromstoß seinen Körper durchfuhr, der ihn konvulsisch zucken ließ, gab er diese Versuche schnell auf. Noch immer wunderte er sich, wie schwach sein Ki war.. nicht einmal stärker als das eines x-beliebigen Menschen! Schließlich zog er die richtige Schlussfolgerung. Er sah hinab auf die Bänder, die anscheinend nicht nur seine Arme eng umschlossen, sondern auch sein Ki auf irgendeine Weise dämpften. Als nächstes bemerkte er, dass er ein ähnliches Band um den Hals trug. Es schmiegte sich so eng an seine Haut an, dass er es kaum spüren konnte. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit seiner mentalen Aufzählung fort.

Drittens: sein Körper war übel zugerichtet, aber er heilte bereits, wenn auch nicht so schnell wie sonst. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass dies ebenfalls mit dem Verlust seines Kis einher ging. Er hatte keine offenen Wunden und irgendwann in der Vergangenheit war sein  Körper gereinigt worden, weshalb seine Haut glatt und sauber erschien. Aber er spürte, wo sein Körper malträtiert worden war und jede Bewegung bereitete ihm Mühe.

Viertens: er konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht halten. Der offensichtliche Grund hierfür, neben seinen zahlreichen Verletzungen, erschloss sich ihm, als er den Blick über die Schulter nach hinten wandte. Fasziniert beobachtete er die unruhige aber geschmeidige Bewegung des pelzigen Anhängsels, das plötzlich und unvermutet hinter ihm aufgetaucht war. Er starrte auf den dunkelbraunen, mehr als einen Meter langen Schwanz, der zu seiner Überraschung eindeutig mit seiner Kehrseite verwachsen war. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an ein merkwürdig stechendes Gefühl im Bereich der unteren Wirbelsäule, als er dem Fremden mit dem langen schwarzen Haar gegenüber gestanden hatte, als der Zorn ihn nach jedem bisschen Kraft hatte suchen lassen, dass er besaß.

Es gab Bilder in seiner Erinnerung.. lange vergangen.. vor langer Zeit hatte er einmal einen Schwanz besessen, oder? Es war so lange her, er erinnerte sich kaum noch.. aus irgendeinem Grund waren Schwänze nicht gut.. er hatte ihn verloren.. er war.. entfernt worden.. warum? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern....

Aber es waren keine angenehmen Emotionen mit der ganzen Angelegenheit verbunden.

In seinem Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander... bruchstückartige Bilder seiner Kindheit vermischten sich mit den Ereignissen der letzten Tage.. Wochen..? Wie lange befand er sich schon an diesem Ort?

_Schmerz.._

_Großer Zorn..._

_Zerstörung, Trauer, Schmerz..._

_Dieser Ort? Wo bin ich  überhaupt?_

Er fokussierte seinen Blick und nahm seine Umgebung zum ersten Mal bewusst wahr. 

Er befand sich in einem fensterlosen, steril wirkendem Raum. Nackte graue Wände und ein glatter grauer Boden boten dem Auge keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Die Wand bestand aus fugenlos ineinandergreifenden gewaltigen Steinquadern. Der gesamte Raum war einem indifferenten stetigen Glühen erhellt, das sich nie zu verändern schien. Die Wände selbst schienen dieses Glühen abzugeben, so dass es von allen Seiten gleichzeitig kam. Der Raum besaß nicht eine Kante, alle Ecken waren abgerundet. Ansonsten befand sich absolut nichts darin.

Langsam richtete er sich auf. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, es gelang ihm nicht, eine Unterbrechung in der Wand zu finden, die auf eine Öffnung hingedeutet hätte. Es war, als hätte man ihn lebendig eingemauert. Er schauderte. Nicht ohne Mühe erhob er sich erneut – diesmal vorsichtiger. Er schwankte ein wenig, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sein  Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte. Sein neuerworbenes Anhängsel schien derweil einen eigenen Willen zu besitzen, es schwang lässig durch die Luft, als wolle es seine neuerworbene Freiheit erproben, und die Spitze zuckte hin und her. Er war einen Augenblick lang regelrecht hypnotisiert und musste den starken Wunsch, nach dem pelzigen Ding zu haschen, unterdrücken. 

~~~***~~~

Der unsichtbare Beobachter konnte dieses Mal ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken, als er sah, wie die Augen des Gefangenen der Bewegung seiner zuckenden Schwanzspitze folgten. Er sah aus wie eine Katze, die mit ihrem eigenen Schwanz Fangen spielt. Das Bild hatte etwas merkwürdig unschuldiges, eine Assoziation, die der Beobachter niemals zuvor in Zusammenhang mit einem erwachsenen Saiyajin gebracht hatte. Es bereitete ihm ein höchst merkwürdiges Gefühl.

~~~***~~~

Es bedurfte einer erheblichen Willensanstrengung, um sich von dem zuckenden Schwanz abzulenken und sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Schließlich schien sich der Schwanz darauf zu besinnen, dass er zu einem Körper gehörte. Fast wie von selbst, so als erinnere er sich an etwas lange vergessenes, nahm er eine bestimmte Position ein, die stabilisierend wirkte. Plötzlich fand er sein Gleichgewicht. Der Schwanz glich jede Bewegung als perfektes Gegengewicht aus. Sein Schwerpunkt hatte sich verlagert und lag jetzt tiefer, wodurch sein Stand erheblich sicherer war. 

Plötzlich wusste er, dass ihm bis zu diesem Augenblick immer etwas gefehlt hatte. Vorsichtig machte er ein, zwei Schritte vorwärts, bis er sicher war, dass die neuerworbene Stabilität nicht plötzlich wieder zusammenbrechen würde. Dann begann er, systematisch die glattgefügten Wände zu untersuchen. Empfindliche Fingerspitzen strichen sorgfältig über jeden Quadratzentimeter, fanden jedoch nichts. Ein lautes Grummeln lenkte ihm ab. Er hielt eine Hand auf den Magen, der fortfuhr, sich zu beschweren. Er hatte seit langer Zeit keine Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen und er fühlte sich äußerst unwohl deswegen.

~~~***~~~

Der versteckte Beobachter zeigte grinsend die Zähne. Zeit für den nächsten Schritt. Er drückte einen kleinen Knopf auf der Tastatur vor ihm.

~~~***~~~

Sein Kopf fuhr überrascht herum, als plötzlich ein kleiner Teil der Wand mit einem zischenden Geräusch zurückglitt und eine etwas 20 Zentimeter hohe Öffnung enthüllte. Ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, war er an die hintere Wand zurück gewichen, geschmeidig in seine Verteidigungshaltung zurückgeglitten und seine Zähne waren entblößt, während er tief im Hals drohend knurrte. 

~~~***~~~

Der Beobachter registrierte diese Reaktion interessiert. Eine Katze, ja, vielleicht, aber eine wilde, ungezähmte Raubkatze. Mehr ein Tiger als ein Stubenkater. Kam also doch der Saiyajin durch in diesem merkwürdigen Mischwesen?

~~~***~~~

Als nichts Bedrohliches geschah, näherte er sich vorsichtig der Öffnung um zu sehen, was sie enthalten mochte. Darin stand nichts weiter als ein großer runder Behälter. Er war fest mit dem Boden verbunden und konnte nicht entfernt werden. Der Gefangene runzelte die Stirn. 

_Es könnte eine Falle sein. Aber andererseits, wenn sie mich hätten töten wollen, hätten sie das jederzeit tun können, als ich bewusstlos war, also warum sollten sie es so tun... _

Vorsichtig näherte er eine Hand dem Behälter. Er hob den Deckel. In dem Behälter befand sich ein Dutzend etwa eiergroßer runder .. Dinge.. in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes, die bräunlich und beige gemasert waren. Er nahm eins der Dinge in die Hand und roch vorsichtig daran. Es roch nicht stark, nur ein wenig, aber es schien ihm aus irgendeinem Grund essbar. 

_Und wenn es vergiftet ist? Aber warum die ganze Mühe, durch diese komischen Armbänder bin ich so hilflos wie ein Neugeborenes.. warum mich also vergiften..? Hauptsache, es sind keine Drogen darin.. aber ich habe keine große Wahl, mein Magen bringt mich sowieso um... _

Zögernd schloss er die Augen und nahm einen kleinen Bissen von der merkwürdigen Frucht. Sie schmeckte höchst unspektakulär. Nicht wirklich schlecht, erst recht nicht gut, eigentlich fast gar nicht bis auf ein unangenehm pelziges Gefühl, dass sie auf der Zunge hinterließ. Nachdem man sie geschluckt hatte, wollte man an und für sich nie wieder eine essen, aber es war nicht unangenehm genug, dass er nicht der Versuchung nachgegeben hätte, als sein Magen die Nahrung grummelnd willkommen hieß. Bald hatte er die viel zu kleine Portion komplett verzehrt. Kaum war dies geschehen, schloss sich die Klappe genauso schnell und lautlos wieder. Er kniete nieder und untersuchte die Stelle, konnte aber nicht genau sagen, wo die Klappe gewesen war, so nahtlos war sie in die übrige Wand eingepasst.

Wenigstens war sein schlimmster Hunger gestillt. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. Er setzte sich fürs erste auf den Boden, lehnte den Rücken an die hintere Wand und dachte lange und angestrengt über seine verzwickte Lage nach. Dabei hatte er ständig ein unangenehmes Gefühl.. er hatte das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden.

~~~***~~~

Zischend glitt die Tür hinter Nappa auf. Der General wandte den Kopf, obwohl er schon wusste, wer den kleinen Raum betreten hatte. Er senkte respektvoll den Nacken.

„Mylord.. Vegeta..."

Der Prinz trat an den Sessel heran, der in der Mitte des nur wenige Schritte durchmessenden Raumes aufgestellt war. Er betrachtete die Armaturen, die zahlreichen Anzeigen und die Monitore. Von hier aus konnte ein kompletter Zellentrakt überwacht und gesteuert werden. Geräte in den Wänden gaben Auskunft über Atmung, Herzschlag und körperlichen Zustand der Gefangenen. Monitore erlaubten den Blick in jeden Winkel. Momentan waren alle bis auf drei ausgeschaltet. Die anderen Zellen waren leer, nur eine einzige in diesem Trakt war belegt. Der Prinz hatte es so angeordnet.

„Und Nappa, wie läuft es bisher?"

„Gut. Er hat gegessen und er ist sich seiner Umgebung bewusst. Und er hat entdeckt, dass er jetzt ein vollständiger Saiyajin ist." Der General lächelte bei diesen Worten. Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

Mit einem Knopfdruck spulte der General eines der Überwachungsbänder zurück und der Prinz konnte die Szene betrachten, die sich früher in der Zelle abgespielt hatte. Seine Augenbraue blieb skeptisch angehoben, als er sah, wie der Gefangene fasziniert auf seinen eigenen Schwanz starrte.

„Interessant. Er muss wirklich lange Zeit amputiert gewesen sein. Wie sind die Statistiken für diese Fälle, Nappa? Wie oft wachsen Schwänze spontan nach?"

„Der Verlust des Schwanzes ist ein sehr rares Phänomen, Mylord. Als wichtigstes saiyanisches Zeichen von Würde und Stolz, ganz zu schweigen von seiner praktischen Bedeutung, wird er natürlich von jedem Krieger bestens behütet, weshalb ein Totalverlust nur selten vorkommt. Tritt dieser einmal ein, ist der Betreffende fast immer für den Rest seines Lebens verstümmelt – auch psychisch. Viele überleben die Schande und den damit einhergehenden Schmerz nicht. Unsere Medizin kennt keine Möglichkeit, dieses spezielle Körperteil zu regenerieren. Es gibt allerdings Aufzeichnungen über spontane Heilungen. Unsere Schwänze sind ein wichtiger Teil unseres gesamten Hormonhaushaltes, sie beeinflussen unser Leben in vielerlei Hinsicht. Sie besitzen noch nicht vollständig erforschte Eigenschaften. Bei den bekannten Fällen trat eine Regeneration immer in Zeiten großen Stresses ein, und war meist mit einer signifikanten Steigerung des Kis verbunden."

Vegeta nickte nachdenklich. Das meiste davon hatte er natürlich schon gewusst, wurde doch schon den kleinsten Kindern beigebracht, dass sie gut auf ihre Schwänze achten mussten. Sie waren ein wesentliches Element der Oozaru-Transformation und auch sonst in.. vielerlei Hinsicht für das Leben der Saiyajin von großer Wichtigkeit. Tatsächlich war der extrem empfindliche Schwanz ein wesentliches Element der Folterung und eine Strafe schlimmer als der Tod, wenn einem Saiyajin sein Schwanz genommen wurde. Ein Krieger ohne Schwanz... das war etwas, von dem er noch niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Ein solcher Krieger würde niemals wieder zum Kampf eingesetzt werden, da er sich nicht in die Weraffenform verwandeln konnte. Aber dieser Mann hatte gekämpft und das nicht zu knapp. Ein weiteres Rätsel.. Er fragte sich, ob dieser Mann dadurch eine Schwachstelle besaß, die er ausnutzen konnte.

Vegeta stützte beide Hände auf die Armaturen und betrachtete den Monitor intensiv. Er hatte sich einen gewissen Plan zurecht gelegt, der aber aufgrund der Ergebnissen einiger Tests hin noch modifiziert werden musste. Seine einzige Hilfe bei seinem Plan war Nappa – zumindest in diesem Stadium. Der König hatte ihm zwar jede Hilfe zugesagt, die er brauchen würde, aber der Stolz des eigensinnigen Prinzen hätte niemals zugelassen, jemand anderen in dieses Projekt zu involvieren, sofern es nicht absolut unabdingbar war. Der einzige, dem er halbwegs vertraute, war Nappa, und der General hatte eingewilligt, den Gegenpart in diesem sinistren Spiel zu spielen, obwohl seine Pflichten ihm dafür eigentlich keine Zeit ließen. Wenn Vegeta ihm etwas auftrug, dann tat er es, ohne erst lange zu fragen. Seine Loyalität gehörte ganz und gar dem Königshaus, aber ein Befehl des Prinzen war mehr als ein Befehl für ihn. Es war eine Ehrenpflicht..

Der Prinz bedachte nun den Gefangenen mit seiner ganzen Aufmerksamkeit. Der Mann saß auf dem Boden, er hatte die Arme über den Knien verschränkt und den Kopf darauf gestützt. Nachdenklich funkelten onyxfarbene Augen unter einem wilden nachtschwarzen Haarschopf. Die Haut war nur leicht gebräunt und eher blass, besonders in dem indifferenten Glühen, das die Zelle stetig erleuchtete. Der Körper des Mannes war jedoch scharf umrissen zu sehen. Vegeta musste neidlos zugeben, dass der Mann absolut perfekt gebaut war. Breite kräftige Schultern und ein muskulöser Brustkorb, kräftige sehnige Arme und eine vergleichsweise schmale Taille. Lange Beine, an denen ebenfalls kein Gramm überflüssiges Fett sichtbar war. Schlanke Fesseln und Handgelenke sowie wohlgeformte Hände und Füße rundeten das Bild ab. Nach saiyanischen Standards - und sicher nicht nur nach diesen - war dieser Mann ein Ebenbild physischer Perfektion, und die ungewöhnlich helle Hautfarbe gab ihm genau den Hauch von Exotik, der dem ganzen das I-Tüpfelchen aufsetzte. 

_Und das ist nur dritte Klasse? Erstaunlich.. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, ich würde ihn mindestens als erste Klasse einschätzen, eher noch als Elite..._

Die Haut war ungewöhnlich glatt und ungebrochen, im Gegensatz zur narbenübersäten Haut der meisten Krieger, so als hätten die vielen Kämpfe, die dieser Mann laut Asam bereits hinter sich gebracht hatte, es nicht vermocht, eine sichtbare Spur zu hinterlassen. Vegeta fragte sich kurz, ob sich der Foltermeister nicht geirrt hatte, denn dass ein Krieger so narbenlos blieb, war äußerst selten. Aber der Körper vor ihm sprach eine eigene Sprache, was das anging. Es lag Spannung und Kraft in jeder Bewegung, und das trotz der Ki-Fesseln, der Mann verstrahlte geradezu ständige Wachsamkeit und kontrollierte Macht. Gekrönt wurde dieser außergewöhnliche Körper von einem für einen Saiyajin exotisch geschnittenen Gesicht. Hohe Wangenknochen, ungewöhnlich große klare Augen und eine nicht so hohe Stirn gaben ihm etwas merkwürdig offenes, einen Ausdruck, den man bei erwachsenen Saiyajin höchst selten antraf. Gleichzeitig konnte der Prinz sich vorstellen, wie sich dieser Ausdruck innerhalb von Sekunden zu einer Maske tödlicher Kälte verändern konnte. Und seine Augen... etwas schimmerte darin, das konnte der Prinz selbst auf diese Entfernung sehen. Er tippte sich mit einem Finger an das Kinn.. er konnte es kaum erwarten, mit seinem Plan fortzufahren.

„Gut.. dann beginnen wir jetzt mit Phase zwei, Nappa. Du weißt, was Du zu tun hast."

„Hai, Ouji-sama! Wie Ihr wünscht!"

Der General stand auf und verließ den Raum. Die Tür glitt leise zischend hinter ihm zu.

Vegeta setzte sich in den nun verwaisten Kontrollsessel, und beobachtete aus funkelnden Augen die Monitore.

~~~***~~~

Er dachte nach. Er konnte sich an alles erinnern bis zu dem Augenblick, als dieser furchtbare Schmerz in seinem Kopf gewütet hatte. Im Nachhinein erkannte er, dass es ein Angriff gewesen sein musste... aber einer, den er so nicht hatte voraussehen können. 

_Anscheinend kämpft man hier nicht nur mit dem Körper sondern auch mit dem Geist... _

Instinktiv hatte er auch auf diesen Angriff reagiert, wie auf alle anderen, indem er eine Verteidigungshaltung einnahm. Er wusste plötzlich, dass man es nicht nur auf ihn abgesehen hatte, sondern dass mehr auf dem Spiel stand. Darum hatte er sich zurückgezogen und eine Barriere errichtet, auch wenn er bis zu diesem Moment nicht gewusst hatte, wie das überhaupt ging. Sein Instinkt hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er eine Verteidigung errichten musste, aber er hatte ihn nicht auf den furchtbaren Schmerz vorbereitet, als die fremde Präsenz in seinem Geist versuchte, die Barriere zu sprengen. Das hatte letztendlich dazu geführt, dass er den Überblick über die Vorgänge in der realen Welt verloren hatte und dass man ihn gefangen genommen hatte. Er spürte die Barriere in seinem Geist, betrachtete sie von allen Seiten und fand sie stark. Er traute sich nicht, sie zu öffnen, um zu sehen, was genau er alles dahinter verschlossen hatte, da er fürchtete, dass die fremde Präsenz sonst ebenfalls eindringen könnte.

Damit war er selbst von wichtigen Informationen abgeschlossen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie genau die Situation aussehen mochte. Er wusste nur, dass er seinen Planeten beschützen musste. 

_Chikyuu.. ich frage mich, ob die Erde überlebt hat oder ob man sie vernichtet hat.  _

Seine Schultern sackten herab. 

_Ich habe versagt.. es ist alles nur meine Schuld... Warum konnte ich sie nicht beschützen? Und jetzt.. ich weiß nicht einmal, was passiert ist.. ich habe keine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, ob sie alle überhaupt noch leben.. ich kann ihnen nicht helfen.. ich bin hilflos._

Unbewusst griff er hinaus, suchte nach den Kis seiner Freunde, aber er kam nicht weit. Zusammen mit seinem Ki war auch sein Sinn dafür gefesselt. Aber er war nicht vollständig gedämpft. Er spürte Kis um sich herum, konnte nur nicht sehr weit fühlen. Ein bemerkenswertes Ki näherte sich ihm momentan und er fühlte eine Vielzahl von weiteren starken Kis in einiger Entfernung, drei davon besonders herausstechend. Zwei waren so weit von ihm entfernt, dass er sie kaum noch erahnte, eines war näher. Dieses erschien ihm interessant. Er spürte große Macht und eine Art von Feuer.. neugierig hob er den Blick und blickte angestrengt in die Richtung, wo er das Ki fühlte. Er fragte sich, wer das sein mochte, der eine so mächtige Energie besaß.. er konnte nicht sagen, wer von ihnen beiden stärker war, aber es war eine bemerkenswerte Erfahrung, etwas so Machtvolles zu spüren. Auf der Erde war ihm nie etwas ähnliches begegnet. Erst als der Fremde mit den langen schwarzen Haaren gekommen war und zusammen mit all den anderen Fremden den Planeten angegriffen hatte, hatte er zum ersten Mal etwas vergleichbares gespürt. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf das andere Ki, welches ihm näher kam. Langsam stand er auf. Das Ki näherte sich ihm schnell und er wusste, dass es gleich bei ihm war. Er begab sich in die hintere Ecke des Raumes und kauerte dort in seiner Verteidigungsstellung, bereit, zu reagieren, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

~~~***~~~

Nappa stand vor der Tür zu der Zelle und bereitete sich mental vor. Dieses war die erste Begegnung des Gefangenen mit einem seiner Wächter und er musste genau den richtigen Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn ihr Plan aufgehen sollte. Düster schob er die Brauen zusammen, hob die Schultern und bleckte die spitzen Eckzähne. Sein Schwanz war eng um seine Taille geschlungen, wie es bei den Kriegern allgemein üblich war.

Er legte die Handfläche in den blauen Kreis neben der Tür. Seine Handfläche wurde gescannt und der Zutritt gewährt. Zischend glitt die Tür auf.

~~~***~~~

Vegeta starrte auf den Monitor. Er wandte den Blick keine Sekunde von dem Mann in der Zelle, gewillt, ihn bis ins kleinste Detail zu studieren. Plötzlich hob der Gefangene den Kopf. Vegeta zuckte beinahe erschrocken zurück, bevor ihm aufging, dass der Mann ihn unmöglich anschauen konnte. Aber der Blick war direkt zu ihm gerichtet und so intensiv - er schien sich direkt in seine Seele zu bohren...

Dann ruckte der Kopf herum und der wachsame Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht verstärkte sich. Vegeta beobachtete erstaunt, wie der Mann geschmeidig aufstand, sich in die hintere Ecke der Zelle begab und definitiv eine Verteidigungshaltung einnahm. Auf einem anderen Monitor konnte er Nappa vor der Zelle sehen, wie er sich anschickte sie zu betreten. Vegeta zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

_Das scheint ja fast, als hätte er gewusst, dass Nappa gleich in die Zelle treten wird. Aber das ist unmöglich.. er hat keinen Scouter bei sich. Wie also sollte er wissen, dass Nappa da ist?_

Vegeta beobachtete mit wachsender Neugier das Geschehen.

~~~***~~~

Nappa betrat die Zelle, den düstersten Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, den er hatte, und das war ziemlich düster. Nappa war kein freundlicher Mann – er war als harter aber gerechter Kommandant bekannt, und er war ein furchtbarer Krieger, der ohne Gnade tötete. Der einzige, dem er eine andere Seite von sich zeigte, war der Prinz. 

Sein Blick fiel sofort auf den Gefangenen, der in der Ecke stand, die am weitesten von ihm entfernt war. Er kauerte regelrecht, die eine Hand auf Brusthöhe erhoben, die andere leicht gekrümmt auf Hüfthöhe. Eine perfekte Stellung. Keine Blöße. Die Augen, die vorher so merkwürdig offen und unschuldig geblickt hatten, waren jetzt kalt, das Gesicht in Konzentration angespannt und ein leises Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle. Sein Schwanz peitschte wütend hinter ihm hin und her, aber das schien er gar nicht zu bemerken. Nappa war erstaunt. 

_Eine Raubkatze, fürwahr! Wie konnte er wissen, dass ich komme???_

Er setzte einen hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Der Mann war keine Gefahr für ihn, da sein Ki auf ein harmloses Niveau gedämpft war. Er hob den Arm, so dass der Gefangene das Kontrollgerät in Form einer Armschiene sehen konnte, welches an seinem linken Arm angebracht war. Dann drückte er auf einen Knopf. Sofort hörte das Knurren auf, als Stromstöße aus den Armbändern den Körper des Gefangenen unkontrolliert zucken ließen. Aber die Augen blieben auf ihn gerichtet und kein Schmerzenslaut entrang sich den fest zusammen gepressten Lippen. Nappa beendete die Sequenz. Grimmige Augen starrten ihn unverwandt an, als der Gefangene leicht zusammensackte und keuchte.

„Du wirst nur sprechen, wenn Du gefragt wirst. Du wirst dich nicht bewegen, sofern Du keine Erlaubnis dazu hast. Du wirst meine Fragen beantworten. Sonst...", und drohend sank Nappas Finger wieder zu dem Knopf herab.

Der Gefangene hatte einen Ausdruck in den Augen, der es Nappa kalt den Rücken runterlaufen ließ.. 

_Ohne Ki-Fesseln möchte ich diesem hier nicht begegnen.. wir sollten zusehen, dass wir schnellstmöglich alles Wissenswerte aus ihm herausbekommen und ihn dann erledigen. Er ist gefährlich!_

Nappa verstand sowieso nicht, warum der Prinz auf diese Methode bestand. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte Asam sein Programm durchziehen sollen. Aus den Überresten des Körpers hätte man sicher die nötigen Informationen gewinnen können. Aber der Prinz hatte eigene Pläne...

„Verstehst Du überhaupt, was ich sage?"

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck trat auf das Gesicht des Gefangenen und er legte den Kopf schief und kratzte sich mit einer Hand in seinem dichten schwarzen Haar. Der Wechsel kam so plötzlich, dass es fast schon komisch wirkte. Eben noch wilde Aggressivität und jetzt ehrliche Verwirrung. Nappa wurde daraus nicht schlau.

Der Gefangene sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die Nappa nicht verstand. Er hätte seinen Scouter einschalten und es übersetzen lassen könne, aber er hatte andere Pläne. Ein weiterer Knopfdruck, Zucken, ein scharfes Einatmen.

„Sprich gefälligst vernünftig mit mir. Ich weiß, dass Du es kannst!"

Der Gefangene knurrte, sprach dann aber, langsam und schwerfällig, so als müsste er sich an etwas lange Vergessenes erinnern.

„Ich.. verstehe Dich. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum."

Er hatte eine angenehme Stimme, nicht so tief wie die meisten Saiyajin, und ungewöhnlich sanft. Nappa blinzelte. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Du verstehst nicht, warum Du Saiyago beherrschst?"

„Was ist Saiyago?"

Nappa fiel die Kinnlade herunter. 

_Soll das ein Witz sein? Ist der Kerl irgendwie gehirnbehindert?_

„Du willst mich wohl verarschen? Erstens: ich stelle hier die Fragen. Zweitens. Saiyago ist die Sprache der Saiyajin. Unsere Sprache." 

„Saiyajin? Was ist das?"

Nappa mahlte mit den Zähnen. Nicht nur dass der Kerl schon wieder eine Frage gestellt hatte, obwohl er es ihm verboten hatte, nein, er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass er sich mit Absicht dumm stellte. Aber dagegen sprach der Ausdruck ehrlicher Verwirrung in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Nappa wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Dies war nicht Bestandteil des Planes.

~~~***~~~

Im Kontrollraum hatte Vegeta jedes Wort mitgehört. Er überlegte fieberhaft: entweder war der Gefangene sehr viel schlauer als Nappa – oder extrem dumm. Auf jeden Fall musste er sofort eingreifen, sonst würde der Plan scheitern.

~Nappa!~

Der telepathische Befehl ließ den General leicht zusammenzucken.

~Hör auf, da rumzustehen wie ein Idiot. Du bist nicht da, um seine Fragen  zu beantworten. Mach einfach weiter wie besprochen!~

Der General nickte langsam. 

_Natürlich. Fast wäre ich darauf reingefallen. _

Er grinste grausam. Dann drückte er erneut auf den Knopf und diesmal ließ er solange Stromstöße durch den Körper des Gefangenen fließen, bis er sich am Boden wand und einen Schmerzensschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Dann schaltete er aus.

„Ich sagte, ich stelle hier die Fragen. Vergiss das besser nicht! Wie ist dein Name?"

Der Mann vor ihm verzog das Gesicht erneut wütend und biss die Zähne zusammen. Der General lachte.

„Ah.. Du willst also störrisch sein. Ii desune.."

Und es folgten weitere Schmerzensschreie, als die Intensität der Stromstöße signifikant erhöht wurde.

Schließlich presste der Gefangene zwei Worte heraus. Seine Augen waren inzwischen schmerzverschleiert und sein Körper war durch die raue Behandlung wund und aufgeschrammt. Die Verletzungen, die er bereits vorher gehabt hatte, mussten ihm furchtbare Schmerzen bereiten. Trotzdem glomm noch immer Widerstand in seinen Augen.

„Son.. Goku..."

„Ist das dein Name?"

Der Gefangene nickt grimmig. Nappa sah ihn aus kalten Augen an.

„Du lügst. Das ist kein Saiyajin-Name."

„Mein... Name... ist Son Goku. Ich... kenne keinen anderen. Ich weiß nicht, was Du mit Saiyajin meinst!"

Der General wollte gerade wieder auf den Knopf drücken, und Gokus Augen schlossen sich bereits in Erwartung des Schmerzes.

~Iie, Nappa! Er sagt die Wahrheit. Lass ihn fürs erste. Wir müssen unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen!~

Der General nickte gehorsam. Er warf noch eine letzten kalten Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Saiyajin, der gerade noch rechtzeitig die Augen öffnete, um ihn zu sehen und verließ die Zelle. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm, und es war keine Spur mehr von der Öffnung zu sehen.

Son Goku ließ den Kopf auf den Boden sinken. Sein ganzer Körper war Agonie, weißglühender Schmerz.

_Shimata... an was für einem kamiverlassenen Ort bin ich hier nur gelandet..._

~~~***~~~

Ende Kapitel 4

~~~***~~~

_Story Advertising_

_„I am Vegeta – Rebels" von Kiarene_

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=742576

Pairing: Goku x Geta, Trunks x Goten

Sequel zu „Clueless"

Goku und Vegeta sind schon seit langem ein Paar. Eines Tages entdecken sie Beweise dafür, dass eine Gruppe von Saiyajin Freezers Verrat überlebt hat und sich seitdem versteckt hält. Beide beschließen, den Rebellen zur Hilfe zu kommen. Doch dann wird Goku von Freezers ehemaligen Geliebten entführt... 

Eine unheimlich dichte Story, wunderbare Lemons (ja, eine ganze Menge davon und sie wiederholt sich nie! Irre!), sehr dark. Vor allem die Folterszenen sind nichts für schwache Nerven. Und das beste (oder schlimmste, je nachdem): Sie ist ABGESCHLOSSEN!!


End file.
